


Stardust and Shadowfall {Currently Discontinued}

by Squidge_06



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Everyone Is Gay, Gay John Laurens, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a witch but unlike most witches he wasn't born into his magic he had to teach himself even the simplest of spells and he's good,magic comes easily even if he wasn't born into it.~John Laurens is a witch from a famously Elemental family but he just can't do that kind of magic it doesn't fit him and he just can't get himself to try anymore~Both boys want to belong in the word of magic but with each of them just not fitting into the jigsaw will they ever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!  
> ANOTHER STORY!Hope you guys like this!This will probably be a fallback story until I'm finished with Adored by Him (go read that if you haven't already)and then the next fic in that series will become a fallback fic for this!

Most would assume that at first glance Alexander Hamilton didn't look extraordinary ,that wasn't true in the slightest at first glance Alex was absolutely extraordinary he had a kind of spark in his eyes that you couldn't help but notice and a buzzed up energy surrounding him.You could practically see the magic coming off of him so people were surprised to learn that his mother wasn't magic and his dead beat father wasn't in the picture so why bother mentioning him.But just because his parents didn't have magic doesn't mean that he has no magic either magic was hard to learn even for somebody who grew up with it and Alex hadn't grown up around it so he had to learn even the most basic intention spells by himself with only a few stolen books for guidance.After his mother died Alex was carted off to his cousin on the other side of the Island but again that didn't last,his cousin committed suicide and then the hurricane came wrecking his home.Through all of this magic was the only thing in his life and it was the thing that got him off of the island he wrote a poem about the hurricane and boom the Washington's wanted to foster him.So no Alexander Hamilton the bastard son of a whore and a Scotsman was not what you'd expect 

~~

When you heard of John Laurens the oldest son of an ancient line of Elemental witches you would think that he would be incredible,a constant smile and spark in his eye but to most people if you looked at him(especially when he was around his father but that was just a coincidence right?) you would see dead eyes and a straight expression.To John Laurens Elemental magic didn't come easy witch was a surprise his ancestors had been practicing the same path of magic since forever and they had all been exceptional but when everybody in your family was amazing at something you were expected to be amazing too but he just couldn't get it Elemental magic didn't work he could make a complicated potion with ease and he had a patron goddess(Hestia) and knew what his animal guide was(Turtles) and ask him to perform any spell that didn't pertain to any specific path and he could do it like that if you gave him the right ingredients-but of course that didn't mean anything to his father who was obsessed with the family reputation and of course since his dad was sexist to boot the only magic John's two sisters were basic Kitchen,herb and garden spells.So no John Laurens the oldest son of Henry Laurens Sr of the ancient line of Elemental witches was not what you'd expect.

~~

Alex yawned he'd spent all night reading up on the different families that were associated with different magic paths:Seasonal magic was associated with the Schuyler's,Spirit Working was associated with the Madison's,Elemental magic was associated with the Laurens,Fey/Faery magic was associated with the Lafayette's and Literary magic was generally associated with the Washington's.Rubbing his eyes he checked his phone it was 6:30 why he'd woken up at this time when he didn't have class for another hour?he had no idea.Sighing as he stood up Alex glanced at his dorm mate Hercules's bed it was most definitely not empty the man was spread eagle across the bed snoring loudly.Getting dressed into a dark green sweatshirt,black jeans,black trainers and tying his hair up with a hair tie that had a protection symbol drawn onto it Alex decided to go on a walk because honestly he needed the exercise.

After walking five minutes towards the nearest coffee house Alexander tripped over nothing.His phone almost smashed against the sidewalk and his hands were probably all cut up from slamming against the ground to stop a face plant thank you for nothing protection symbol.

"Hey you need some help?"A cheerful voice sounded above him looking Alex saw three girls and one person who's gender he couldn't entirely decipher taking one of the girls hands he stood up grabbing his phone off of the ground and brushing himself off

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Camryn and these fabulous specimens of human beings are-"The girl on the far left started she was wearing a sweater that had the pan flag on it,had brown curly hair that was thrown messily into a pony tail and startling green eyes

"Angelicaa"The girl on the far left sang she was wearing white dungarees, a light pink sweater and a dark pink snapback 

"Elizaaa"The next girl sang she wore white dungarees as well but with a light blue sweater

AND PEGGY!"The gir-person? yelled they were wearing again a pair of white dungarees along with a light yellow sweater and a white beanie on top of their shoulder length hair

"The Schuyler siblings!"Camryn sang to finish the whole ensemble off"Oh and if you're wondering which i can tell you are my wonderful significant other Peggy are non-binary Them and They pronouns please and thank you!"She added as an afterthought

"Wait- _The_ Schuyler Siblings as in-"Alexander said in awe of the three siblings that stood before him

"The famous elemental siblings?Yeah that's us"The pink sibling-Angelica interrupted him

"So what's your name?"The blue sibling-Eiz asked smiling sweetly at him

"Alexander Hamilton at your service"Alex replied smirking"Though technically I'm Alexander Hamilton-Washington"He added

"Hamilton?Where's your family from?"Angelica questioned curiously

"Unimportant"he said quickly smirk falling before being replaced just as fast

"We're going to the coffee house and you look like you need coffee you want to come?"The yellow sibling-Peggy asked smirking back at Alexander

"Yes please!"

Camryn and Peggy laughed at the eager expression Alex had on his face when they mentioned coffee

"What I like my coffee"He said defensively

 ~~

John sighed as he ended the regular morning call that he got from his father who told him to keep practicing Elemental Magic and to bring home a girlfriend for the christmas holidays

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh"he groaned looking towards his room mate Lafayette who was watching him lipstick in hand

"You okay mon ami?"They asked concerned

"Yep just my asshole of a father again,you going to work before class?"John Replied

"Oui you coming?"

"Of course"

After walking ten minutes to Laf's work(The local coffee house)Passing at least two living murals on the way one of whom called John out on his bad clothing choices the other complimenting Lafayette's make-up.John stood in line behind the Schuylers (one of whom he knew from his Art History class)Camryn and a short guy who was talking animatedly to the former girl.When it came to his turn he grinned at the bored look Lafayette already had on his face

"The usual?"Laf asked smiling slightly in reply to John's own grin

"Sure"

"So a milky tea with a shot of good luck"Laf said turning to make the drink while John went to grab the a seat somewhere

"Oi Laurens!"a familiar voice called.Turning he saw Camryn Millers' freckled face smiling at him from an almost full booth"Come sit with us!"

Laughing he walked over and squeezed himself into the booth next to Camryn

"Okay so we have a new guy today my dear Laurens!"Camryn smiled adjusting her signature headphones while she talked"Alexander Hamilton"

"Hi"Alexander greeted him from behind his coffee cup

"Nice to meet you Alexander,I'm John Laurens."

"Wait Laurens as in-"

"As in elemental witches and the incredibly conservative senator of South Carolina,Henry Laurens"he interrupted

"How do you know so many people from famous witching families Camryn?"Alexander asked"Also hate that guy"

"Plot convenience my dear Alexander"Camryn replied smirking"and same he's a jerk"

"Laurens!"He heard Laf call from the counter standing up John walked over to grab his drink and sliding back into the booth to see Alexander and Peggy laughing at something one of the girls had said and Alex looked beautiful

_Wait what?_


	2. Spitfire & Seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuylers kick ass,by existing,John feels confused and Alex needs to sleep

“John?”Peggy asked putting down her mug “Yep?” “I think we’ve got to get going,Art history right?”They asked reaching under the table to grab her yellow satchel.John sighed grabbing his backpack from under the table,he stood up to let Peggy and Camryn out before following them out not before saying goodbye to the rest of the group “It was cool to meet you Alexander”He grinned at the boy who only nodded in reply concentration occupied by whatever he was reading on his phone

~

”Ugh it’s definitely Art history right?”The yellow Schuyler asked glumly “Yeah”John replied “Uuuuuuugh”The couple standing next to him groaned in sync “It’s so booooring”Peggy sighed,all three of them were Art minors,Camryn and Peggy by choice John because his dad wouldn’t let him take it as a major. Peggy was a major in music and minored in art while their girlfriend was a performing arts(specifically drama)major,minoring in art. John was stuck majoring in law because his dad would disown him if he took art.he looked up from the ground when they got to their classroom. “Good luck guys see you after hell”Camryn smirked adjusting her headphones before walking inside,Peggy following close behind.

~

Half an hour after John left Alex glanced at his watch.

”I’ve got to go,I have a political science class in 10 minutes”he sighed grabbing his bag and smirked at the two sisters that were still left at the table

”farewell dear maidens”He exclaimed bowing dramatically before running out of the coffee house.He absentmindedly undid and redid his ponytail as he walked into the building his class was held.

”Alex?”A semi-familiar voice called.Alex turned around and saw a freckles face grinning at him

”John Laurens? _you’re_ a law major?”

”Why the surprise?and yeah my dad said he’d disown me if I took art as my major”the boy in front of him sighed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

”oh okay!you wanna sit with me?”Alexander asked awkwardly,

“Sure,honestly I’m surprised I didn’t notice you,you’re kind of hard to ignore”Lauren’s replied turning around to grab a seat.

As Alexander Hamilton looked at the back John Laurens’ head and thought about the boy in question

’ _cute’_ He thought to himself

’wait- _what_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!


	3. Shadows & Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camryn is hiding a secret and we don’t know what it is just yet

Camryn sighed undoing her high pony and letting the curls fall halfway across her face.The tenseness in her shoulders,which was so normal in front of the Schuylers and her “ _friends_ ” that they didn’t even mention it,relaxed as the girl stood hands on hips no longer in her usual silly sweatshirt and jeans but in a deep red,floor length dress with a slit in the side.

”Hello?I don’t have all day mister”Camryn called her usual voice slipping off like her ordinary appearance.

”Yes,Yes you impatient little brat”a harried voice called from the shadow

”I’m the brat,boss?Yeah like I’m the one throwing a hissy fit whenever anything slightly inconvenient happens”

”Remind me why I keep you around?”

”’Cause I keep yah on your toes sweet cheeks”Camryn drawled with a smirk

”right,anyway status report”The voice snapped

”I’ve found both boys.Boy number 1 is incredibly gifted but lacks concentrated energy as does boy number 2 but who specifically needs a shove in the right direction,am still close to the Schuylers.The Marquis,Jefferson,Madison and Washington will no doubt follow close behind”The girl claimed in a sharp voice

”good continue your work.Remember your duty to the guild”The voice replied before disappearing completely.Camryn smiled to herself curling a piece of hair behind her ear as she stuck her hand into the slit of her dress and extracted two small daggers/throwing knifes.Twirling the weapons in between her fingers she let them fly,hitting the wall in front of her with a sharp _thud._ __ __ ** __** ** __** __ ~~ __~~ __ __ __Humming to herself Camryn Millers collected the knives and waltzed out the room scarlet swathed hips swinging to an unknown beat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed i’m trying to make up for the massive dry spell Sorry if it’s a bit short!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

**I’m so sorry**

**I can’t write serious stories apparently this failed I loved the idea I WROTE MORE WORDS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THAN I DID IN ALMOST THE ENTIRETY OF**

**~ADORED BY HIM~**

**But I can’t do it I have no inspiration for it so this story will be discontinued until I have inspiration for it i’m Sorry**

**BUT**

**YOU WILL BE GETTING A HAMILTON YOUTUBER AU SERIES BECAUSE I CAN ONLY SUCCEED AT WRITING RIDICULOUS CRACK**

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you catch the little Witching pun  
> I made?tell me if you did!
> 
> If you guys have any questions about magic feel free to ask me (not an expert though)  
> at squidgyboo@gmail.com!!!!!!!!!!or if you just want to chat!(I'm on the Hamilton,Be More Chill,The Witches Circle,Voltron and Dodie amino under Squidge_06!so chat with me on one of those if you want!)


End file.
